The present invention relates to a locking device, especially for an adjustment fitting and especially for a vehicle seat. By means of the locking device, it is possible to lock or to unlock an adjustment fitting, that is to say, in particular, to lock and to unlock the adjustment of a first fitting part of the adjustment fitting and a second fitting part of the adjustment fitting relative to one another.
Locking devices for vehicles, in particular for vehicle seats, have to withstand great loadings, in order not to open (or to unlock) unintentionally, in particular, in an accident situation and, as a result, to represent a risk for vehicle occupants. Secondly, however, locking devices for vehicles are also to be easy to operate in normal operating situations, that is to say those situations, in which no increased acceleration forces act on the vehicle, that is to say, in particular, to be unlockable in a pleasant way for a user, for example. To this end, it is proposed in document DE 44 39 644 C2 that a locking system for fittings of vehicle seats has an actuation and securing element which has a clamping face and a catching face. Since the clamping face and the catching face in each case act on the same mating face, this results in a comparatively great rotational movement for opening (or unlocking) the locking system. One alternative embodiment, in which the clamping face and the catching face of the actuation and securing element are formed in multiple pieces, entails the disadvantage of an increased production and material outlay.